


Eager To Help

by matsuzine



Series: Play Time [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Mother-Son Relationship, Mother/Son, Mother/Son Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Statutory Rape, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsuzine/pseuds/matsuzine
Summary: Issei was always so eager to help and please her, so there would be no harm in allowing him to help her in other ways 一 that's what she told herself.
Relationships: Matsukawa Issei/Matsukawa Issei's Mother, Matsukawa Issei/Original Female Character(s), son/mother
Series: Play Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031532
Kudos: 19





	Eager To Help

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags. 

A mother reached down to touch her son, gently running a thumb against the back of his head, rocking him gently as he allowed himself to be fed.

Already nine-years-old and he was still being babied by his mother in such a way. It was almost like she had other intentions in mind as she allowed this to continue.

This made her happy, after all, Issei was the only one she got to keep. His younger brother and sister had to live elsewhere. She loved that he was the one she got to keep, he looked so similar to his father. Maybe she loved that observation too much.

They would share a bed. One day, she had an idea. 

Issei was always so eager to help and please her, so there would be no harm in allowing him to help her in other ways 一 that's what she told herself.

Issei was curled in her lap, mouth opening when offered a nipple to suckle. Milk was released and a pleasant tingle moved down and between her thighs. She listened to the sucking and low grunts of Issei nursing, gently brushing fingers through his hair. 

“Issei, would you like to help mommy?” She asked quietly as he finished. 

As always, he nodded quickly.

“Let me show you what to do.” Slowly, she shifted in her spot, separating her legs. She guided her son so that they were on either side of him. Issei sat still. His eyes flickered down and his mother felt a rush. 

The place between her legs grew warm.

Slowly, she pushed down her pants, pushing them off to the side and revealing her panties, already feeling a slight dampness. 

She glanced up, seeing Issei’s eyes were still on her, and she continued, “Watch closely so you'll please mommy, Issei.”

An index and middle fingers rubbed small circles around her clit, hidden by the fabric she still had on. Fingers began moving faster, the warmth spreading as her clit throbbed. “Do you understand now? Would you like to try?”

Issei looked up to meet her eyes and nodded, moving closer as she pulled her own hand away to pull her panties down, smiling at the small shock in her son’s innocent eyes. “Do it the same way.”

His small fingers pressed along her folds, brushing at her clit.

She guided his hands, letting his small fingers penetrate her as deep as they could go. As her son’s nervous fingers began running aimlessly through her pussy, pressing deep, playing around, she wondered if he liked it. She enjoyed as he explored her inner walls, although not very far, but it was enough.

She could feel heat spreading throughout her, aching, holding back moans and letting out shaky breaths as her son, a child, pleased her.

She wondered if he even knew that was what he was doing.

“Issei,” She said slowly, “you can make mommy even happier if you kiss me there, lick and suck down there for mommy, ok?”

She knew it was wrong, but, for some reason, it didn’t feel wrong.

Issei promptly moved his fingers away and leaned closer, his gentle breath on the area. He latched onto her clit and sucked. Slowly, she began rocking her hips against her beloved son’s lips.

Eventually, he began licking her, and she let out a small whine. “You’re doing so good for mommy, Issei. Keep doing that, lick right there, push your tongue in一”

He licked the outer folds of his mother’s pussy and eventually his tongue found his way inside. It searched around, exploring. She arched against him, holding his head down. “You’re doing so good, keep going, deeper, Issei一” And she came.

She let go of his head and sighed. “You did so well for mommy, come back up here.”

He moved and lied down next to her, resting his head on her chest. 

“Do you want mommy to touch you too? Mommy will make you feel good.”

“Yes, Mommy.”


End file.
